Tadashi's Loss
by Sleepydreamer97
Summary: Tadashi loses something precious after he is hurt in the fire.


Sarah ran after Tadashi as he ran towards the burning university, blonde hair flowing behind her. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw that the whole school was on fire. It was only a little bit ago that she was inside with everyone else watching Hiro present his microbots Now people were running away screaming. She followed Tadashi and stopped when he caught a girl who almost fell. The intense heat hit her skin and she felt a trickle of fear run down her spine. Fire always scared her, especially since she almost died in a fire. Luckily, Tadashi was walking by and saw the flames. He ran into the fire and saved her and that was how the two of them became friends.

Sarah ran up to Tadashi and looked at the girl he had in his arms. She was coughing, both from running and from the little bit of smoke she inhaled.

"Are you ok?"

The girl coughed a little, but managed to answer. "Yeah. I'm ok, but Pro-Professor Callaghan's still in there."

Sarah's eyes widened with fear as she registered what the girl had said. Tadashi let the girl go and looked at Sarah, the same expression on his face. Sarah quickly thought of what to do and saw that Tadashi had the same idea. She could see it in his eyes. Sarah was worried about him, but knew that there was no stopping Tadashi once he had something in mind. Sarah and Tadashi started to run towards the burning building, but were held back as someone grabbed their wrists.

"Sarah! Tadashi! NO!"

Sarah could see in Hiro's eyes how much he wanted her and Tadashi to stay put. She could understand why he didn't want her and Tadashi to go into the fire. There was the huge chance of dying and Hiro didn't want to lose his brother and friend. In truth, Sarah was probably more like a sister to Hiro and Tadashi, like family. Losing family was something Sarah knew about since she was the only one to survive the fire that Tadashi had saved her from, so she knew what Hiro was feeling. But there was also the fact that Tadashi was risking both his life and his unborn child's life. Sarah looked away from Hiro for a second to look back at the fire. She then looked back at Hiro.

"Callaghan's in there. Someone has to help."

Sarah looked at Tadashi before leaving Hiro and running into the building. Tadashi was right behind her. The heat of the fire was way more intense inside than outside. Sarah had trouble breathing and covered her mouth with her sleeve to help a little. She looked around the burning room, but didn't see any sign of the professor. She looked back at Tadashi. He, too, was having trouble breathing. One arm was up, covering his mouth and the other was over his stomach. Seeing Tadashi like that made Sarah realize how dangerous it was for him to be in the building.

"Tadashi! I don't see Professor Callaghan anywhere."

Tadashi looked at Sarah, worry and uncertainty in his eyes. "We can't leave without making sure. I don't know any other way out. Callaghan has to-"

Tadashi was cut off as an exhibit pillar fell and landed on him. Sarah gasped in horror and rushed over. "Tadashi!"

Tadashi was pinned and was obviously in pain, but he attempted to lift the pillar anyway. It was too heavy for him, so Sarah put her own effort into getting the pillar of Tadashi. With the both of them working together, they managed to get the pillar off Tadashi, who was wincing in pain. Sarah checked to see if he had any serious wounds since she noticed he had his arms wrapped around his stomach. She hoped the baby wasn't hurt, but her fears were brought to life when she saw a small pool of blood on the floor between Tadashi's legs.

"Tadashi…"

Tadashi knew what Sarah was thinking and looked at her through pained, teary eyes. "The baby…"

Crashing sounded all around. Sarah had a feeling there was going to be some sort of explosion. There usually was one in fires. Acting quickly, she got on the floor next to Tadashi and pulled out what looked like a small control panel. She pushed the big red button in the center and within a few seconds, she and Tadashi were covered with a metal shield. It was dark, so Sarah couldn't see Tadashi's face, but she knew he was crying. The ground shook and a loud rumbling sound erupted. After a few seconds, Sarah deactivated the shield. The fire still went on around them.

"Tadashi, we have to move now. It's too dangerous in here and Hiro's outside waiting. We have to go."

Through his tears, Tadashi looked at Sarah and nodded. With Sarah's help, Tadashi stood up, but let out a small cry of pain. With one arm over her shoulder, Tadashi leaned against Sarah and allowed her to lead him out of the fire. They both started to cough as the smoke caught up to them. Once outside and a good distance away from the fire, Tadashi fell to his knees. Between coughing, he was crying. Hiro ran up, Tadashi's hat in his hands.

"Tadashi! Sarah! You're alive!"

Hiro ran up to Sarah first and embraced her in a huge hug. He hugged her like he was never going to let her go again. She could see small tears in the corners of his eyes. Sarah hugged him back, ruffling his hair a little. Hiro noticed that Tadashi was crying and became concerned.

"Tadashi? Tadashi, what's wrong?"

Tadashi didn't look at his brother, just hung his head with his eyes closed. His arms were wrapped around his stomach, his fingers clenched.

"The baby. I lost the baby...I miscarried, Hiro...The baby's gone."

Hiro looked at his brother, unsure of what he heard was accurate. He looked at Sarah, hoping she had a different answer, but she looked away. Sarah couldn't meet Hiro's eyes. Hiro wasn't sure what to think. He crouched next to Tadashi and hugged him. Sarah crouched down too and hugged Tadashi, the sound of sirens getting closer.


End file.
